Martin and Danny
by juho69
Summary: It's hard...


MARTIN AND DANNY

_I ought to explain that this story is the fourth in a sequence and should be read after Danny Alone and before Danny With Martin._

Martin knocked on the bedroom door. "Hello?" Getting no reply, he pushed it open and stepped into the room. Danny was sitting on the bed. "I've finished doing the books. Where d'you want them put?" There was no answer. Martin looked concerned. "You all right?"

Danny sat on the edge of the bed. He did not look up. His eyes were fixed on the object in his hands, which he was stroking. Looking more closely, Martin could see it was a dark brown soft toy pony.

"I bought this for Sofie on her birthday," Danny said quietly. "She was so happy when she opened it. She called him Starlight. And I promised her, when she was a bit older, I would pay for her to have riding lessons, which she'd always wanted, and maybe even buy her her own pony. She was so happy, she thanked me and she hugged me - " Danny's voice started to crack. "She promised me that she'd keep him for ever and ever…"

"Oh, Danny…" Martin put down the box of books, moved across the room, put his arms around Danny and held him close. Danny hid his face in Martin's chest and sobbed violently. Martin's blue eyes were filled with pity for his best friend, but he knew he had to control his emotions. Danny clutched Martin's shirtfront and cried into it. Martin pulled him tighter and ruffled his black hair gently.

Gradually, Danny's crying eased and he was quieter. Martin released his hold gently, and sat down on the bed next to Danny, his hand on his shoulder. He just waited whilst Danny wiped his face and calmed himself down. Finally, Martin said,

"I know this is hard, pal – but, in some ways, you must feel relief."

Danny nodded slowly. "Don't have to watch my back any more."

"It might be better if you leave all this for the moment. Till you feel ready."

"Yes," Danny whimpered.

"Why don't you come and stay at my place for a while?"

Danny hesitated. "I don't want to be any trouble - "

"No trouble at all. In fact, I'd be glad of the company."

Danny looked at Martin, and he was reassured by the warmth and concern in his friend's blue eyes. He nodded gratefully.

"When can I come?"

"Whenever you like."

"Can I come tomorrow?"

"Of course you can."

That gentle, reassuring voice…Martin still wanted him. Danny's eyes filled again.

"Viv said she'll come and help you clear out some of the – clothes and other things. And Jack said he'll help you with any paperwork."

Danny nodded gratefully. Brown eyes met blue for a few moments; then, Martin said,

"Come on. Let's go."

Vivian greeted Martin as he entered the bull-ring the next morning.

"How d'you get on at Danny's last night?"

Martin shook his head. "Not good. He got upset."

Vivian nodded sympathetically. "It's only to be expected. He's going to take a long time to get over it."

"He's going to come and stay with me for a bit."

Vivian looked up and smiled at Martin. "That's kind of you. He needs to get out of that apartment. He won't feel any better, just sitting around there stewing."

"Do you know what, when I suggested it, the first thing he said was, he didn't want to be any trouble to anyone? After all he's gone through – that was his first thought."

Vivian nodded. "That's typical Danny. Always thinking of others. Mind you – I have to say, that's been his downfall. He's too kind."

Martin sat down on the arm of the chair. He shook his head again. "I'm worried, Viv."

Vivian inclined her head. "What about?"

"Danny. Before, when things have gone wrong for him, he's always managed to bounce back. But, it's different this time. The spark's gone out of his eyes. It's as though a light inside him has died."

Vivian didn't answer for a moment. Then, she said,

"I've never told you this before, Martin, but I think I will now."

Martin looked up questioningly.

"Not long after I came back to work, after my operation, and when you were recuperating, Danny and I were in Jack's office one afternoon, and we were talking about our families. I said how lucky I was to have had Marcus and Reggie supporting me through my illness and how blessed I felt to have them in my life. Danny made some vague comment about Raphie and the others but then he said to me - " She hesitated.

"What?"

Vivian looked directly at Martin.

"He said, _'I don't think of him as my brother any more. Martin's my brother now. He's been more of a brother to me than Raphie ever has.' _"

Martin felt a wave of emotion flow through him and, for a moment, he couldn't see Vivian clearly. It passed, as such moments do with Fitzgerald men; but, he had to bite his lip hard.

"You can help Danny, Martin."


End file.
